


i’m sorry i didn’t kiss you but it’s obvious i wanted to

by sowish



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, F/F, fun fact: it’s rumored that it takes seven years for bubble gum to digest after being ingested, its important, keep that fun fact in mind, some jeongmi too if you squint extra extra extra hard, theres some samo in here if you’re desperate enough to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: “bubble gum down my throat and it’s a curse”or: chaeyoung loves tzuyu and she likes how pretty she looks when she laughs





	i’m sorry i didn’t kiss you but it’s obvious i wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> based off of clairo’s bubble gum.
> 
> a bit of a drabble to celebrate twice’s fourth year. 
> 
> missing ot9 awfully a lot so i had to litter them about in little blurbs.
> 
> choppiness of flow is consistent to how it feels when slightly intoxicated.

It’s Saturday, or at least Chaeyoung thinks it’s Saturday. 

(It’s definitely Saturday because it’s the only day all eight of her friends could have a free night to hang out together.)

Her apartment floor is crowded with seven busy bodies dancing and flailing about, red cups and shot glasses scattered around, music playing loudly. Drinking and partying with her friends is fun and it eases the stress of midterms off of Chaeyoung’s shoulders. 

It’s free entertainment to see Jeongyeon twirling Mina about, both of them stumbling around when they lose their footing, Mina’s bright gummy smile tucked away in the security of Jeongyeon’s embrace and neck. (It’s incredibly soft how Jeongyeon leans her head against Mina’s, her hand coming up to clutch the one hanging on her shoulder, a carefree laugh falling from her lips.)

Tzuyu smiles and the happy dimple by her cheek deepens. Her eyes in crescents and her laugh ringing past Chaeyoung’s ear sounds like the chimes of everything good in the world even if music blares from the speakers, the bass thumping against the wall. 

In the back of Chaeyoung’s mind, she hears the familiarly endearing cackle of Nayeon’s laugh, Jihyo’s pained scolding following it with Nayeon’s hands rubbing at the place she slapped. When Nayeon kisses the area of affliction, Jihyo groans in disgust but the smile on her lips begs to differ.

Tzuyu’s hand is warm on her thighs—it feels something like an anchor weighing her body to the worn couch, something like a rocket shooting her to space. (Could just be the weed. Or the alcohol. Probably both. Most definitely both.) (But it’s also how Tzuyu lightly squeezes at her thigh when she laughs and leans into Chaeyoung’s shoulder and how she occasionally runs her thumb dangerously close to where Chaeyoung nurses the bottle of soju in her lap.)

Her lips look so soft. Pursed when she mimics how Sana talks, Chaeyoung likes how Tzuyu falls into a mess of giggles when Sana playfully shoves at her shoulder and whines, chasing after Dahyun who mimics Sana more mercilessly. Dahyun’s laugh laces the air like the gentlest wisp of joy and Sana’s laugh follows it the way a playful dog chases a cat’s tail. 

Chaeyoung likes the gentle dip of the bow of her lips—thinks that it’s just as perfect as every other inch of Tzuyu. (Chaeyoung kind of wishes it were her lips tattooed on her wrist.) 

When Sana catches up to Dahyun and smothers her in a hug, Tzuyu laughs at how Dahyun can only succumb to the affectionate straightjacket Sana pulled her into.

(Her laugh is so pretty.)

(And so is the unbridled innocent smile gracing her lips.)

(God, what is it about her lips?)

Tzuyu looks at Chaeyoung with stars in her eyes, an endless show of admiration shining in them. It makes Chaeyoung feel vulnerable. How could she be so lucky to have Tzuyu look at her so preciously? 

(Chaeyoung likes how loved it makes her feel.)

Tzuyu’s eyes travel to her lips. They linger there in the transfixed gaze that Tzuyu often gets swallowed in. She would get embarrassed to be caught staring, but, it makes her feel better to see Chaeyoung’s eyes focused on her too. 

(It feels as if she might disappear if Chaeyoung should ever look away.)

Amongst the shouting and their friends laughing and playing together, everything sounds so muffled—like how sound bounces off of glass. The racing of her thumping heart echoes against Chaeyoung’s ears—words she wished she’d say stuck to the lining of her stomach.

(The pounding in her chest feels a lot like the nerves she gets after giving presentations. It’s almost haunting.)

(Except, she kinda likes the jitters Tzuyu gives her—she likes the irrationality of her heart when it comes to her.)

Like a floating bubble that shrouds them away from the noise of the world, it pops—the sound of music filtering in like the feeling of getting water out of her ear after a good swim. It’s a ghost of movement—Tzuyu leaning in the slightest of centimeters, the lids of her eyes just barely starting to fall. It’s Momo straddling Chaeyoung’s lap and leaning her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder, her hands busy running through their hair. 

Tzuyu laughs as if she weren’t shocked into reality, goes on as if she just pressed the play button after being paused on how lovely Chaeyoung looks under the light, how warm she feels under her hand. 

Momo kisses their cheeks before going away and tugging Sana into a tight hug and kissing her dangerously close to her lips—something she doesn’t normally do sober but absolutely something she does one shot of vodka in. 

(But it’s not like they haven’t kissed before. Sometimes it’s on accident. A lot of times it’s on purpose.

It always means something though.

Sana knows it means something like “I love you.”)

It feels like swallowing bubble gum when Tzuyu looks back at her and Chaeyoung can only look at the soft curve of Tzuyu’s nose and wander her eyes anywhere around the room—looking at anything and everything that isn’t Tzuyu’s lips. 

It’s obvious. 

She wants to kiss Tzuyu—to tell her how she feels, how her heart goes berserk when she gets close, yet, how safe she makes her feel just by being by her side. 

Call it insecurity, denial, or self-protection, Chaeyoung doesn’t want to know if Tzuyu feels the same—thinks that Tzuyu walking away from her would hurt more than not knowing. (Even if it’s as obvious as axiomatic facts that Tzuyu loves her all the same; she wouldn’t even dare to think about leaving Chaeyoung to weather life alone.) 

Stuck between hurting, longing, and loving, Chaeyoung can only grin—lucky enough to love Tzuyu at all. 

Because it’s obvious. 

It’s as obvious as the fact that she wants to kiss her that she loves her. 

She’ll tell Tzuyu one day. She’ll kiss her one day—feel how soft her lips are when she’s brave enough to swallow pink Pepto-Bismol to get the bubble gum gumming up her guts to go away. 

Tzuyu looks so pretty in that shirt. 

(Chaeyoung remembers that she got it for her because pink looks so good on her.)

Sticky and sweet bubble gum swallowed like the feelings she holds back, it’s a curse. 

Seven years is too long. She’ll swallow that Pepto-Bismol soon.

But, for now, she loves her and it’s enough for the pink flowers climbing up her throat to go back down. 

Tzuyu smiles and Chaeyoung grins. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been wanting to get a drabble done and i love chaeyu so i wanted a slight college pinning glimpse of them. i do hope you enjoyed it and leave me some onions. even if i don’t get to you, i appreciate them deeply :D
> 
> catch me on twitter @kiminjiz and @kminjiz on curiouscat


End file.
